icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ilya Zubov
| birth_place = Chelyabinsk, Soviet Union | draft = 98th overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 2002 }} Ilya Igorovich Zubov ( ; born February 14, 1987 in Chelyabinsk, Soviet Union) is a Russian professional ice hockey player currently playing for Salavat Yulaev Ufa of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL). He played two seasons in the American Hockey League (AHL) for the Binghamton Senators and ten games in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Ottawa Senators, who still hold his NHL rights. Playing career Zubov's past experience was playing centre for Salavat Yulaev Ufa, Spartak Moscow, and Mytishi Khimik professional teams in the Russian Superleague (RSL).Russian Hockey NHL Prospects | Ilya Zubov Ottawa Senators NHL Russian Hockey Prospect Player Profile Zubov was acquired by the Ottawa Senators by drafting him 98th overall in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft.Prospect Ilya Zubov Player Profile - Hockey's Future The pick had been acquired from the St. Louis Blues for Patrick Lalime. Zubov publicly stated before the 2007-08 season that he would accept being sent to the Senators' AHL affiliate in Binghamton if he did not make the team in the 2007-08 season. This was expected and would provide the best chance at making the NHL team in the subsequent season given Ottawa GM Bryan Murray's insistence that he learn "North American hockey." Zubov was assigned to Binghamton on October 1, 2007.TSN : NHL - Canada's Sports Leader In his first NHL pre-season game, Zubov scored the first goal in a 4-0 victory over the Philadelphia Flyers. Zubov committed to refining his physical game to accommodate the more aggressive NHL style, and played the entire season in the AHL. While playing a primarily third and second line checking role, Zubov scored 15 goals and 22 assists for 37 points in 70 games. In this time, he learned to initiate and absorb heavy contact, and to engage in determined play down low. He, then, started working on the defensive side of his game. Residing in Ottawa, he worked with Senators strength and conditioning coach Randy Lee. Since the fall of 2007, Zubov gained over 20 lbs of muscle. Ilya had a great showing at the Senators Mini Development Camp in the sumer of 2008, and hoped to crack the line-up in the 2008–09 season. Zubov played the majority of the season with Binghamton once again, but was called up for ten games to Ottawa and scored two assists for his first NHL points. In the 2009–10 season, Zubov was again demoted to the Binghamton Senators from the Ottawa Senators's training camp. Disappointed with his demotion, on September 30, 2009, he demanded a trade to another organization. On October 7, he left Binghamton and was given permission by Ottawa to sign with a Russian team. His NHL rights are retained by Ottawa. On October 21, it was announced that Zubov would be loaned to his old team -Salavat Yulaev Ufa- for the season. International statistics References External links *RussianProspects.com Ilya Zubov's Profile * * * * Category:Born in 1987 Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:HC Atlant Moscow Oblast players Category:HC Spartak Moscow players Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Russian ice hockey players Category:Salavat Yulaev Ufa players Category:Traktor Chelyabinsk players